Turning Point
by another boring story
Summary: Fred is out walking and somyhing attacks him! This is the story of his acaptence and recovery in a new world. what will happen? And who is Maureen?


Fred walked through the forest after his date. He had really liked her, or the bit of her she let him see. He kept getting the feeling she had a secret that she wanted to tell him. Like when she talked about her past she would suddenly clam up and he would have to go in and make a joke and she came alive again. He was so busy thinking about her that he didn't notice another person walking behind him until he felt the sharp pain on the back of his head, then the world went blank.

Maureen was trailing him. It was a hard habit to kick. She had always trailed her dates home, it was good practice because if she got caught she could always say she was looking for them and they usually didn't question that. She had had a great time with Fred that night and was so comfortable that she got close to telling him her secret he was so great he would just joke with her and she would forget. While she was musing on this she felt another person in the forest hen she saw, it was Lars he was one of her enemies. Before she could get to him she saw what he was going for. She herd the thump of baseball bat on skull.

She ran out to him and kicked Lars' head as he bent over Fred body. Fred was close to death so she did the only thing that she could think to do she bit him hard on his neck and on her wrist she put the two bleeding wounds together letting the bodies share blood for awhile. Once he started to get a little bit better color she apearated them both to Marco's house.

Fred was slow coming around but he woke up three days after the attack and looked around even thought the war was over he was still worried about attacks. He saw the girl he had been out with the night before asleep on the bed next to his. 'Maureen, hey.'

'Fred! Oh my god you're awake I was so worried about you!'

'What happened?'

'Oh god. It was horrible he attacked you. I'm so sorry I had to you would of died.' She had started to cry now so Fred walked over to her and hugged her

'Hey I'm ok I feel great.'

'Yeah but you're a vampire!...oh! I had a different way of telling you I'm so sorry!' She was baling again so Fred held her tighter

'Are you a vampire?'

'Yes'

'Will you teach me how to live this?'

"Aren't you mad at me?"

'No not if you did it to save my life, I uh won't have to kill people will I?'

'Of course not that is just some myth that muggles made up and It caught on in the wizard world.'

'Ok do I have to drink blood?'

'Yeah but you can drink mine until you find a donor or if mine tastes good you can keep drinking it, I'm still drinking Tony's. are you thirsty? You should probably learn how to drink it's a little bit tricky.'

'ok.'

'right, I'm going to show you how its done. If that's ok with you?'

'By all means.' He said mock bowing to her.

'Ok first you're going to bite the person's wrist, um sorry if this hurts. Don't worry you won't bleed out because there is some magical property in your blood and spit, I'll explain later. I'm hungry!' Her fangs grew out and he lightly bit down on his wrist and he gave a little gasp. 'I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you!'

Fred looked down at her with heavy eyes 'it didn't hurt felt good.' He said shocked

'That's good. Usually it takes until the third time to feel good. You must a chosen one.' Maureen mused to herself 'anyway on with the show' she said eyeing the blood pooling on his wrist. She bent her head and gently sucked on his cut. He let out a moan of escay and she smirked she knew she needed to stop because he was new but she really didn't want to. His blood was so good! She had never tasted something this divine. She stopped and pulled away and pressed a thumb over the wound stopping the blood flow.

'And that,' she said slightly breathless and smiling is how it's done. On another note God you taste delicious!'

'um thanks, I think.'

'Don't worry it's a compliment. Your turn, don't worry you can drink as much as you want from me you should be very thirsty.'

'Thanks, I really am. So I just bite your wrist, but how did you get fangs?'

Oh those just think about the taste of blood on your tongue the feel of your teeth sinking through skin blood, blood, BLOOD.' She screamed the last one just as his fags appeared and he got the trademark red eyes 'yes now here bite.' She shoved her wrist into he line of vision and he attacked it biting down harshly causing her to scream with pleasure he drank deeply this was the most wonderful experience ever. He was getting full now but he hated to leave this wonderful taste. Slowly he pulled away sad at the loss Maureen groaned at the feeling of him stopping and caught her breath enough to saw just push down with your thumb.'

They lay there for awhile just breathing then she started to tell him about vampire.

'Do I have to?'

'Yes.' She laughed at him it had been a week since the attack and he was doing great. He had gotten really tan and built in that week because he had a whole lot of pent up energy she had taken him running every day. They were walking up the path to his mothers house. They had sent her a letter earlier to tell her he would be coming and that he needed to tell her some thing. She opened it before they knocked and said 'What have you been up to?'

They walked into the house and introductions were made. They only other people there were Mr. Weasley, Ginny and George. Maureen was really good with the family and made the whole household sing with laughter. When finally someone asked the fateful question it was met with a stunned silence, they had almost forgotten the Fred had started this meeting. It was Ginny who asked 'hey what did you call this little get together for?'

'oh that.' Fred cleared his throat 'The other night I was walking home and someone attacked me. I passed out and when I woke up I was in a hospital like room in a guy named Marco's house. Marco is a vampire. The head of the clan Ramaon.' He stopped there and looked at everyones shocked looks.

Maureen took pity on him and said 'I saw this happen and turned him. He has been "bitten". I have been trying to teach him everything I know but I was only bitten a short time ago. I did live as a doner before that though and so I had it a little bit easier. His life shouldn't have to be affected but I think it would be est if he could live with is for a little while longer.'

Needles to say it was not pretty and when molly finaly got a hold on her voice she screamed at him and her and kicked them out of her house.

Once they had gotten back to the camp Fred was looking horrible. He had dark circles under his eyes and he looked like he had been dragged through the bush, which she reminded herself is pretty accurate seeing as he fell in about three bushes on the walk to the camp.

She led him to their tent and sat him on the bed. 'Why do they hate me?' he asked her. It was the first he had spoken since they left the burrow.

'honestly I don't know. I'm really sorry.'

'Its not your fault. I mean you saved my life and I can't really die for a long time now.'

'yeah, a lot of people don't really get that. They think that you are immortal and your not they will want to do stupid thing to try to kill you luckily most people belive the garlic myth. I wonder what they would do if they found out that vampires love Gilroy?'

'Freak out. By the way the garlic festival is coming up are we going?'

I haven't missed it in 3 years, and for all three I have been living in England!'

'yeah go soak up some rays visit your family sound fun.'

Yeah lets go sooner!'

"what like now?'

'No lets go at the time we planned. That's when I have of work.'

'yeah I'm just going to turn in now ok?'

'Yeah mind if I stay tonight? Tanya is having Vince over and I don't want to be there for that.'

Yeah night'

'night'

The next morning when they woke up there was an owl sitting there and it looked hauntingly familiar. Fred had almost put his finger on it when Maureen seenmed to come out of her daze and say 'Oh its Harry's owl!'

'Harry who?'

'Harry Potter. You know the boy who just wouldn't die.'

'How do you know him/'

'Oh I met him through Draco. Umm shit, I actually shouldn't have told you that.'

'Oh don't worry I caught them making out. On my bed actually. Not pleasant. Especially since I had just had to through George and his girlfriend off.' He shook his head as if tring to remove the memories.

'If it makes you feel any better I know how yu can get back at them.'

'Really, how?'

'that is for me to know and you to find out once I have finalized my plan. Muhahahaha.;'

Later that day they could be found sitting in Harry's living room. The original plan was to be there so that when Harry and Draco walked in they could totally mess up their evening by having a very long and pointless conversation (something Maureen specialized in) and about an hour after they got there Fred would say something about being hungry and announce that he was vampiric. However things weren't going according to plan.

'Fred.'

'Yeah.'

'I'm hungry.'

'For what?'

'What so you think?'

'So you want to do it now?'

'yea if you don't mind they shouldn't be home for another half hour, and I'm losing at this game!' they were playing a Tony Hawk game and she couldn't get the hang of it. 'I mean look, I've sent this poor sod into a comma like 7 times!'

'Fine just let me rename my high score.' He had beaten all the other preset high scores and renamed them strange thing like 'superman waz here' or 'taxes get your taxes here' and he was naming this one 'ha ha go shag a ball' What?' he asked in reply to her look 'It's a baseball term!' he finished shutting down the game just about then.

'Hey Fred do yu want to go first?'

'Sure' she tilted her neck back for easier access and he gently sucked the flesh before biting her causing her to moan in pleasure. When he heard this he smiled. He didn't know why it happened but he was falling in love with her and being able to make her happy made him happy. As he was drinking her blood he began to feel really aware of their close proximities. After he was full he licked the wound till it healed.

'alright your turn'

'Yum' it came out as a husky wisper that did all kinds of thing to him and the next thing he knew was her straddling him. 'I like your blood. Its sweet.' And with that he felt her fangs tear his flesh and it was all he could do to suppress a shout. Meanwhile she could feel how much he was enjoying it. When she had finished she kissed him. It wasn't some old innocent peack on the lips either it was a full blown kiss full of suppressed emotion that they had both been feeling.

A cough brought them back to reality.


End file.
